Who's Jealous
by Oro-han
Summary: Noctis tries to figure out why going to Hammerhead always annoys him, but can't quite put his finger on it.


"It will be getting dark soon," Ignis commented from his place behind the wheel of the Regalia, "by the looks of things we'll be spending the night in Hammerhead."

"We can just camp out." Gladiolus suggested from the back seat.

Ignis shook his head, mindful to keep his eyes firmly on the road. "Given the time of day and our current location, if we were to park and walk to the nearest camp site it would leave us wandering about after dark. However, if we continue to drive we should reach Hammerhead shortly before sunset."

"Really?" Prompto excitedly turned around in his seat, "What do you think Noct?"

"It's whatever." Noct gave his consent to stay in an actual rest area for once. They'd been camping out a lot lately, and he knew pretty much everyone but Gladiolus was ready for a change of pace.

"Sweet." Prompto turned back around, dropping into the passenger's seat with a grin on his face.

"Hammerhead it is then." Ignis hit the turn signal and they were decided on tonight's destination.

For some reason Noctis got annoyed whenever they swung by Hammerhead, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was just something about the place that irritated him. It was convenient enough, and might not have an actual hotel to sleep in, but the camper wasn't bad.

The Regalia pulled into the lot, and Ignis parked in their usual spot, the sky was just turning orange and gold.

"I'm going to go shopping!" Prompto exclaimed, hopping out before the ignition was even cut.

"I'll join you." Gladiolus offered, and they were off to the store before Ignis or Noctis could protest.

"Looks like we'll be left unpacking the car." Ignis said as he closed the driver's side doors behind them.

"Great." Noct rolled his eyes, but was already used to this happening pretty much any time they stopped here. "At least it's not far." He nodded in the direction of the little camper they'd be sleeping in tonight.

"Indeed." Ignis agreed, popping the trunk and began pulling out their equipment.

Noctis liked the people at Hammerhead. Takka kept trying to get him to eat beans, sure, but he was a good guy who Noctis was mostly sure was just looking out for their well being. After the Empire had taken over Insomnia and his father was announced dead Takka had made sure their was enough work to keep him distracted and on the move until he had time to process the whole thing.

"What are we eating tonight?" Noct asked, as he dropped the cooler by the table in front of the camper, eyeing the diner wearily.

"Not looking forward to Takka's chilli tonight?" Ignis asked.

Noctis made a face, thinking about trying to eat that stuff. "Not really."

Ignis hmm'ed, thinking. "I'll come up with something, I just need to see what we have in supply. Also I need to see what those two end up spending our hard earned gil on."

"I'll take cup noodles any day." Noctis offered, stretching his back. They'd been in that car way too long.

"I'll keep it in mind." That was usually almost always a no.

Cid was still outside the shop, asleep in his lawn chair. He had woken up just long enough to wave at them as they pulled in earlier, and then was right back to his permanent nap. From what Noctis could tell, that's what he did if they didn't bring him some sort of weapon to tinker with. Cid was rough around the edges, but Noctis could see why his dad had been friends with him. Noctis liked the old man, his advice was good, and he was always willing to help them out.

"I'm going to go find the other two." Noctis offered, as they dropped the last of the gear inside the camper.

"A good idea." Ignis agreed, already taking stock, and not looking up from where he dug through food and spices. "Make sure they didn't buy anything unnecessary, and if they did make sure it gets returned before they open it."

"Sure." Noctis called, waving over his shoulder as the door sung shut behind him.

As he walked by the diner, he looked in, Gladio was standing at the counter chatting it up with Takka. No Prompto though. He was either still shopping, or at the garage talking to Cindy.

Cindy was an interesting person, much more friendly than Cid initially, but more distant in the long run. She loved her job, and as nice as she was to them, it was usually in relation to the Regalia. Noctis didn't doubt that she wanted to help them out, but he was pretty sure a lot of her enthusiasm was directed at a chance to get her hands on their car. Which was fine, it was more beneficial than anything, her prices were low, and sometimes free minus the life threatening danger to acquire parts.

Noctis really couldn't figure out why he always got annoyed at this place. There was just something about it, like an itch that he just couldn't scratch.

The store was empty, except the guy behind the counter reading a magazine. Cid was still sound asleep as Noctis walked by, the door to the garage open and whatever shadows would have been cast by the setting sun were canceled out by bright work lights inside.

Before he rounded the corner Noctis could already hear the low sounds of voices, one male and one female. He had been right about where to find Prompto. The two blonde's were standing near the back of the shop, Prompto with his camera out showing off some of his pictures and talking about each one.

Cindy had a grease smear across her nose, about the size and shape of a thumb, and was standing shoulder to shoulder with Prompto as he held the camera where she could see it laughing as he pressed the next button on the display.

There was that annoyed feeling again.

"Hey," Noctis called, causing them to look up and they stepped away from each other to a more natural standing position.

"Hey, Prince." Cindy greeted, smiling and cheerful as always. "You been taking care of that car?"

"You think Ignis would allow anything to happen to it?" He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from making a fist, like he tended to do when annoyed.

She laughed. "I guess not. Be sure to let me know if you want any work done on her before you head out."

He nodded. "Prompt, let's go get food. I'm starving." Ignis hadn't even decided on dinner yet, so he didn't know why he said that.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Prompto switched off his camera, and turned to Cindy, always awkward around her. "I'll talk to you later then." Noctis felt his eyebrow twitch, maybe he was just tired from being on the road all day.

"Sure thing." She smiled and waved goodbye as they walked out.

The sky was deep purple-blue with the daylight fading fast, just orange on the horizon, and already the stars were out.

"Cindy is so nice." Prompto said half to himself. "And she works so hard."

Noctis sort of grunted in agreement, his mood continuing to sour.

"She's always helping us out, no matter how much work she has to do." Prompto sighed, lost in admiration to a woman who hadn't shown any interest in him since they'd met. Like when he had wanted to get that picture of Hammerhead and she'd shown up on her jog, he was oblivious to reality.

"Yeah, sure." Noctis wasn't listening, trying to tune Prompto out.

"And the way she- Ow, hey, what was that for?" Prompto rubbed his arm where Noctis had punched him.

Noctis didn't look at him as he kept walking, "Just shut up already."

Prompto rubbed his arm and complained under his breath, but stopped talking about Cindy thankfully, elbowing Noctis in the side. "What, getting jealous?"

Noct smiled, shoulder checking Prompto and knocking him off balance a few steps. "Jealous of what, you're daydreaming about a girl who barely knows you exist? Get real."

Prompto then came back to swat at Noctis, who dodged. "That's not true."

"If it weren't for the car she wouldn't talk to _any_ of us." Slapping back at Prompto.

They both laughed as they tried to hit each other, and dodged the other's attacks on the way across the parking lot.

Noctis felt a little less annoyed.


End file.
